Songfics
by CassianaU
Summary: Sonfics sobre cualquier personaje o pareja del mundo de Naruto. Horrible, pésimo, asqueroso summary. Pasen a leer


Hola a todos los lectores. Volví con mas songfics, este es mi segundo. El primero si lo quieren leer se llama "Let her go" y es Sasusaku. Bueno volviendo acá, se me ocurrió esta idea porque no se si les pasa a ustedes pero algunas veces escucho una canción y no puedo evitar pensar en algún personaje. En el summary puse Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura porque son los personajes principales del anime, en mi opinion, no por una razon de que solo habra songfic sobre ellos

Haré sobre cualquier personaje o pareja. Subiré todos los sábados, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá porque los songfics no estarán conectados entre si, a menos que yo haga algún tipo de aclaración previamente.

Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten esta idea y comenten.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**** Don't speak **_

_**Canción: ****Don't Speak** de la banda **No Doubt**_

_**Personajes:** **Ino y Shikamaru **_

_**You and me**_

_**We used to be together**_

_**Everyday together always**_

_**I really feel**_

_**That I'm losing my best friend**_

Conocía a Shikamaru hace bastante tiempo, ni un año o dos, desde el comienzo de nuestras vidas. Nos llevábamos solo un día de diferencia, siendo el mayor que yo. Imposible no habernos convertido en los mejores amigos, nuestros padres siempre se juntaban a almorzar o cenar juntos y ahí siempre estaba el, con su rostro serio y su coleta perfectamente hecha. Después de esa infancia, dejamos de llevarnos por sencillas, yo estaba metida en mi mundo, enamorada del chico lindo de la academia y apenas lo notaba o lo soportaba cerca.

Nuestra amistad volvió a fortalecerse cuando quedamos juntos en el equipo junto con Chōji y Asuma-sensei.

Todo parecía perfecto de en sueño, un amigo, un hermano en quien confiar y acudir cuando lo necesitara. Superamos cosas fuertes, la muerte de Asuma y la de nuestros padres, a causa de la Gran Guerra.

Pero todo eso parecía en vano, y nuestra amistad parecía volver a esfumarse, como las nubes que tanto le gustaba ver a él, o como el humo de los cigarrillos que le encantaba fumar una y otra vez. Y la culpable tenía nombre, y era: Temari. Él tenía una relación amorosa con la hermana mayor del Kazekage, y como ella no quería dejar a su familia, él estaba renunciando a la Aldea de la Hoja por ella.

_**I can't believe**_

_**This could be the end**_

_**It looks as though you're letting go**_

_**And if it's real**_

_**Well I don't want to know**_

Pensar en la posibilidad de que este iba a ser el final me destrozaba completamente. Y así me di cuenta que no solo estaba afligida porque mi mejor amigo se iba a ir para siempre, y ya no lo iba a ver tan seguido, lo que me rompía el alma era que me había enamorado de Shikamaru, y él nos dejaba, me abandonaba por la persona que amaba, que claramente no era yo.

Se estaba dejando ir lentamente, lo iba a perder para siempre si no hacía algo, aunque dudaba que algo mágico pasara y de repente renunciara a Temari para quedarse con una persona como yo, que al principio estaba cegada por el lindo de la clase y no le daba ni la hora.

Me obligaba a mí misma en pensar en que nada de eso era real, y todo sería como siempre fue, pero esa actitud de cobarde, claramente no era la mía o la que mi padre hubiese esperado de mí.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

-Shikamaru cállate. –Le grité tan fuerte como pude. Era la cuarta vez en la semana que venía a verme para que pudiéramos hablar. Estábamos en mi habitación, se había metido por la ventana, ya que le había negado el paso en la puerta.

Era demasiado obvio lo que iba a decirme "Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos" o alguna de esas cosas que me iba a terminar de partir el corazón por completo. Su estúpida explicación me dolía más y más a medida que la charla continuaba, por eso lo calle.

Me miraba serio, como si no entendiera nada de lo que sucedía, parecía que al final no era tan inteligente como siempre demostraba en las misiones o en el campo de batalla. ¿Cómo no iba a notar mis sentimientos por él?

-¿Qué te sucede Ino? ¿Por qué te comportas así? –Preguntó. Me di la vuelta para que no me viera llorar, me abracé a mis brazos y un mar de doloras lagrimas me bañaron el rostro en pocos segundos.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

A pesar de que no lo veía y él no hablaba, aun lo sentía ahí cerca de mí, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Sabía lo que pensaba, ya se había dado cuenta, ya era hora, al menos lo sabría antes de irse para comenzar una nueva vida con la chica de su vida.

-Ino, quiero que sepas que siempre a vendré a la aldea, a ver a Chōji, a mi madre, a visitar la tumba de Asuma, a verte a ti. –Esas últimas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera fuertemente y una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara. –Quiero que me entiendas, es lo que realmente quiero.

La sonrisa desapareció, sus razones ya no me importaban, estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Dejar que se vaya así solamente? ¿Pelear por la pequeña posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión? Me dolía escucharlo, era como si me clavara un kunai y sus palabras lo enterraran aún más en mi corazón. Sentía que me ahogaba.

_**As we die, both you and I**_

_**With my head in my hands**_

_**I sit and cry**_

Ambos nos moríamos de diferentes formas, yo por perderlo a él y el por no poder irse tranquilo sabiendo de la manera en la que yo me quedaba. Ya no me importaba nada, apoye una mano en el suelo para poder sentarme sin golpearme. Acerque mis rodillas a mi cuerpo para sentirme protegida y puse mis manos en mi cabeza y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, ya nada iba a ser igual, así que ya nada tenía sentido para mí, ni siquiera que el piso de madera estuviese lo suficientemente frio como para helarme la piel de repente.

_**It's all ending**_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are**_

_**You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

Me sentía como una imbécil al pensar que en el futuro seriamos algo más que solo amigos. Pero debía detener esa ilusión, debía dejar de pretender que éramos algo más allá que grandes amigos, no éramos pareja.

_**Don't, don't, hush, hush darling**_

_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush**_

_**Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darling**_

_**Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

El había acortado la distancia entre nosotros, lo sentí sentarse detrás mi. Su mano se acomodó en hombro como si estuviese tratando de darme fuerzas para continuar. Y de repente la atmósfera cambio y también el comportamiento de Shikamaru lo hizo, con su brazo tomo mi cintura y me sentó entre sus piernas, yo de espalda a su rostro. Me abrazo fuertemente y de repente comenzó a besar mi rostro con mucho cariño, con el que yo deseaba que él lo hiciera.

-Esto está mal. –Le dije, cayendo en la realidad. La que saldría perdiendo de esto finalmente seria yo, y no quería sufrir aún más.

-Calla Ino. –Me dijo para luego besar mis labios con pasión. –Ahora yo quiero que te calles. –Dejó mi boca para mirarme a los ojos. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, luego nos abrazamos para pasar así toda la noche acostados en mi cama, mirándonos, solo eso. Sin hablar.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? El primero fue Ino y Shikamaru, me gusta esta pareja al igual que el Shikatema pero no se, pense que la cancion se prestaba para esta pareja, aunque para otras tambien. Nos vemos.


End file.
